universezetafandomcom-20200215-history
Saikougan
The Saikōgan or Saikougan '''(サイコーガン, Literal Meaning: Supreme Eye) is an Ocular Ability passed down by blood to the Saikari Clan that appears indiscriminately in its members who undergo great trauma. It is unknown what caused this ability to appear within the specific clan, but mutations can occur in half-breeds, and cosmics. Acquisition Saikougan is achieved by people with at least 25% Saikari Heritage. The ability is gained through experiencing extremely powerful emotional condition. After first acquiring this power, the user's enhanced perception will throw off their timing, causing them to overstress their bodies from trying to keep up with the increased reaction time, forcing the user to adjust to properly move with it. The Saikougan can be stolen and transplanted into non-Saikari Clan members, but they will be unable to use the ability to its maximum potential. Abilities The base Saikougan gives enhanced sensory and perception abilities, but there are also techniques to go along with this. '''Projections: The eye forms accurate projections of the opponent's attack in the form of fading afterimages coming towards the user, allowing for the user to dodge far more efficiently. Perception Field: At the cost of a great amount of energy to sustain, the user creates a visible, blue sphere around them that allows them to sense absolutely anything that comes into it. The eye triggers a response for the user, allowing for immediate counters to be made. Enhanced Energy Sensing: The energy sensing of the basic Saikougan is so enhanced that it can actually interfere with the energy source of another opponent, even allowing them to define how their energy system works. Using this ability, they can summon their own energy to their fingertips, then using powerful strikes to temporarily cut off their opponent's energy supply. Transformations The Base Saikougan is an extremely powerful ability with a tremendous amount of potential, but there still lays forms and mutations to further enhance this power. Fushou Saikougan: The Fushou Saikougan is the direct successor to the Saikougan. The Fushou Saikougan comes with the basic abilities of the Saikougan enhanced by more than 5x the base. Along with this, each eye comes with a special ability unique to the user that work amazing in conjunction to each other. When together, the eyes can use power of legends. Each user also has a unique summon made of energy. These summons vary in appearance, and the user is even capable of fusing with it to control their movements and have a layer of protection. Eternal Fushou Saikougan: The Eternal Fushou Saikougan displays all abilities that the normal Fushou Saikougan does, taking away the drawback of heavy energy costs for using techniques. It is the result of a Fushou Saikougan user taking the eyes of another user at the same stage, which are then combined with the original eyes. Mutations in the Saikougan occur when a mixing of blood happens. This can be from Kedean-Alien, or Saikari Clan with other clans. With Mutations come different abilities, and perhaps even more powerful enhancements. Kougaigan The Kougaigan is the third and final mutation of the Base Saikougan, regarded as the strongest of all stages. The eye's appearance is so rare that a majority of the Saikari Clan consider it legend. Category:Techniques Category:Zion3xX Category:KazionKnight